


Until Dawn, After Dusk

by ExcessCougar96



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU ending, Multi, curse breaks, finds Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcessCougar96/pseuds/ExcessCougar96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wasn't going to leave his best friend out there alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn, After Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Chris POV

We had all made it out alive. Barely. The wendigos had been killed and we had been taken to the hospital at the bottom of the mountain and then asked to tell our story to the police officers that came to visit. Everyone else was content to tell the officers to investigate the mountain, but not me. I had to find Josh. He was my best friend.

Something told me he was alive, I’m not sure what, but I was completely certain that he was alive. And he needed help. His parents must have blamed him for Hannah and Beth and just left him to rot. But he didn’t rot, his mind did.

Sam’s been quiet since we left the mountain, she’s colder to. But when they say you survive, they forget to mention the parts of you that don’t. This whole fiasco helped me realize that what I felt for Ashley was real, but not complete. The one that completed the feeling hadn’t been recovered yet, hell, they weren’t even looking for him.

But I was.

 

* * *

 

“Chris?” A quiet voice called from the hallway of the hospital. I looked up from where I was packing my bag to see Ashley peeking her head in. I gave a small smile and waved her in before continuing to pack the backpack.

“What are you doing Chris?” Ashley asked.

I sighed, I knew it would come to this eventually, “I’m going to find Josh.” I said.

“What?! Why?” Ashley asked in shock.

“I don’t know, I just have to Ash. He’s my best friend, and I’m not leaving him again. I left him once and look what happened.” I said with a groan.

Ashley bit her lip and shifted slightly, “Then I’m going with you.” She said with a shaking voice. I looked at her in shock.

“You can’t Ash, it’s too dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt.” I said, zipping the bag closed.

“Please Chris, you can’t go alone.” Ashley said, and I knew she was right. It was stupid to go alone. I sighed and nodded, handing her a flashlight.

“Let’s do this.” I said with strength I didn’t know I had. She nodded and followed me out of the hospital. We were almost caught multiple times by the nurses and by our own friends, who we knew would try and stop us.

 

* * *

 

I looked at the cable car and frowned, this was where it had all started. Me and Sam rode up and I told her how me and Josh became friends. The Butterfly Effect. Could me having become friends with Josh have led to what happened last night? I shook my head and pressed the call button.

Ashley shivered slightly, whether from the weather or from memories, I didn’t know, but I wrapped my arm around her and held her close, trying to give her heat and take away the bad memories at the same time. Now wasn’t the time to be the funny nerd I was. Now was the time to be strong for her… and for him.

She leaned into my arm and frowned, “Are you sure he’s alive? Mike said that Hannah dragged him away.” She whispered as the car came down.

“I know he’s still alive… I don’t know how. But I do.” I said. She nodded and closed her eyes before opening them as the car stopped. I opened the door and led her in before pressing the up button and sitting down to wait.

Ashley looked at me, “You like him don’t you?” She said quietly.

I blinked in shock and took my glasses off to rub my eyes, “I must be completely out of it, did you just ask if I like Josh?” I asked incredulously.

Ashley smiled, “You do, or you wouldn’t be doing this for him.” She stated and I sat back with a thoughtful look.

“He’s always been my best friend.” I said, trying to explain what it was I felt.

“And you love him. Just like you love me. Which is why choosing between us that time was so hard for you.” She said in understanding.

I was completely thrown off guard, did I love Josh? He was my best friend, but did I love him more than that? I didn’t know. I looked out the window with a puzzled frown and ignored the smile Ashley was sending my way. I just wanted to find Josh and make this right. Hopefully I wasn’t too late.

The cable car stopped at the top of the mountain and we got out and started to head to the cabin. I stopped Ashley at the edge of the woods and frowned at the police presence, they would make finding Josh harder. I narrowed my eyes and motioned for Ashley to follow me. She nodded and walked carefully behind me as I snuck around the perimeter.

We knew where the entrance to the mines was, but we had to be careful. We might have killed the wendigos, but there still might be stuff down there that could hurt us. I pulled my headband light out of my bag and turned it on after equipping it.

Ashley turned her own flashlight on and started looking around as I led the way through the chambers. I heard footsteps and pulled her against a wall, flipping my light off. She did the same and we watched a couple of officers walk past talking.

As soon as they were gone we continued our trek down deeper.

“Josh…” Ashley whispered. I looked back at her, “What if he’s too far gone?” She asked. I winced, I hadn’t thought about that.

“He can’t be… He just can’t Ash.” I said in a sad whisper. She nodded. I stumbled slightly as my feet hit chains. I thinned my lips and picked them up. If, on chance, if he was too far gone, then we could chain him up like the old man did. I wrapped the chain around my arm and kept walking.

Halfway down the mines I sat down on a rock and broke down slightly, “What if he’s gone?” I asked Ashley.

“He won’t be. And if he is, you can save him. I know you can.” Ashley said. I looked up at her and smiled.

“Thanks Ash.” I said as I stood and hugged her.

She nodded, “Now let’s go find our friend.” She stated before flipping her flashlight back on.

I nodded and continued trekking. We came to a ten foot drop and I frowned. I climbed down slowly and called up to Ashley to hop down. She nodded and dropped into my arms. I sat her down and paled when I heard growling. I turned around and saw movement to the left.

“Ashley, don’t move.” I said slowly. She looked startled but froze as I uncoiled the chain and slowly formed a metal lasso. It wasn’t a wendigo, at least, not a full one. I paled further when the figure came into the light.

It was Josh, but it wasn’t only him. The left side of his mouth was warped to show sharp fangs and his eyes were glowing slightly. I looked him up and down and noticed his fingers were slightly longer and the nails were sharp. I gulped but narrowed my eyes and readied myself. I could see Josh was still there, and not completely gone.

I had a chance to save him, and by God I was going to fucking take it. It was in that moment that I realized that I really did feel for him. Even with him going crazy and pulling these dangerous jokes on us, even with him turning into a wendigo. I closed my eyes and breathed in before diving at him.

He snarled and raised a claw to possibly take my head off. Time seemed to slow as I ducked and looped the chain around the hand, pinning it to his body as I slid behind him. He tried to get me with his other hand but I was prepared and pinned it down as well, before knocking him down. He growled and snapped up at me.

I looked down at him and shook my head, “Come on Josh, you’re stronger than this.” I said insistently. He continued to growl at me but I grit my teeth and shook him slightly, “You can’t do this to me! What were all those years as friends?! Nothing to you? You are my best friend! I’m not going to let you go that easily you dumbass!” I yelled.

Josh’s snarls quieted slightly as I continued to yell at him, tears pouring out from under my glasses as they fogged up. “You idiot!” I yelled again, sobbing. Normally I wouldn’t act like this, but the past day and a half have been strenuous and overall difficult.

“C-Chris…” I heard being hissed from below me. I looked down to see humanity shining in Josh’s eyes as he shook slightly.

“Josh?” I whispered.

“Hungry Chris, s-so h-hungry.” He said. He squeezed his eyes closed as if trying to fight the hunger.

I swallowed again and thinned my lips, “Fight it Josh, if anyone can do it, it’s you.” I said, believing what I said. I knew what the journal said, but I was sure that with help Josh could fight this.

I felt him shudder and looked over at Ashley, who had tears coming out her eyes. I looked back down at Josh who was struggling to hold whatever was trying to take him in.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Josh whimpered.

“It’s okay Josh, I forgive you. The others will too, just don’t you dare give in to this.” I said with a strong smile. Josh paused and nodded shakily.

The pronounced monstrous features seemed to fade, but only a little. Josh could now close his mouth, but fangs still poked through his lips on that side. And his hands were still slightly different. I watched the changed and noticed his eyes still glowed slightly.

“You okay?” I asked. Josh looked up at me and breathed heavily, flinching every now and then at the spirit trying to destroy him.

“I-I think s-so.” He whispered in pain.

“You think you can walk?” Ashley asked quietly. Josh looked at her in shock, surprised that she was there as well.

“A-Ashley?” He asked weakly. She nodded and he looked away again. And pat his chest and he looked up at me.

“She wouldn’t let me come find you alone. And I’m sure if we had gotten caught by Sam she would have forced her way into our expedition as well.” I said honestly. Josh looked completely surprised at that and it hurt me to think that he thought we wouldn’t care enough to come and get him. “We care about you. We really do. We wouldn’t leave you down here to rot. We… we love you Josh.” I said, voice cracking slightly.

Josh looked at me with an unreadable expression before nodding. He looked exhausted, but I guess fighting an evil spirit that was trying to consume your humanity and make you a cannibalistic beast would do that to a person.

“Come on bud, let’s get you back to civilisation and see what we can do.” I said standing up and hoisting Josh up. He winced in pain and shook his head again. I watched him carefully as we walked out of the mine. I frowned when I realized that the fangs poking out of his mouth were really noticeable.

I thought for a moment and remembered I had grabbed a face mask from the hospital in case of dangerous air in the mines. I slipped my backpack off and rummaged through it before coming out with it.

Josh looked at it in confusion when I put it in his hands and couldn’t help but think that he should never have been broken like he was. I smiled and nodded.

“The mask is to cover the fangs.” I said quietly. Josh started slightly and carefully put it on. I nodded when he looked at me in question. “It covers it in a good way.”

Josh nodded silently and continued to move with us to the cable car. We bypassed all the officers easily this time, considering they had all packed up basically by the time we left the mines again.

I pressed the button and looked at the sky. From where the sun was I would have to say it was about two hours from dusk. I sighed and looked at my companions. Josh was fidgeting in anxiety and Ashley was smiling at me. As soon as the car stopped I opened the door and helped both of them in.

“Why?” Josh asked as we started down.

I hummed, “Why what?” I said back, looking out of the window.

“Why would you help me? I was horrible when you all came back. I blamed you all for Beth and Hannah… and caused what happened to happen.” He whispered, not looking up. His voice was muffled by the mask.

“Because you’re my best friend. And while at one point in time I would have gladly punched you for what you did, you need me as a friend, not an enemy. And we all share the blame for everything that has happened on the mountain.” I said clearly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

He looked up and nodded sadly, still not convinced. I sighed and smiled slightly, “Besides, Ashley here is convinced I love you.” I said with a chuckle.

Josh stared at me and then looked at Ashley in shock. Ashley just smiled at him. I sat back and started to pull my hand from his but he gripped it like a lifeline. We all sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way.

When the car stopped we got out and quickly made our way to my car. Ashley got in the backseat while me and Josh got in the front. Josh looked out the window with an unreadable expression as I drove.

“We’re close to the hospital.” I said and he nodded. “The others are there.” He looked at me, “I just wanted to warn you.” I stated.

He nodded, “Do you think they’ll forgive me?” He asked.

I looked at him and nodded, “Yes. I know they’ll forgive you.” I said as I parked. I got out and opened Ashley’s door before going to help Josh.

He stumbled slightly and rubbed his eyes. I pat his back and he looked up at me. I could tell he wasn’t convinced but I was still in protective mode. “Let’s go, okay?” I asked. He nodded and we followed Ashley into the hospital.

I looked back outside at the mountain for a second and watched the sun sink and dusk arrive. I turned back to see Sam talking to Mike in the waiting area. Josh was frozen and looking around frantically.

Sam turned her head to look over at us and I watched as her eyes trailed over me and Ashley and then land on Josh. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock.

“Josh?” She asked quietly. Mike blinked and looked over as well and spotted him.

“Josh!” Mike exclaimed and the two rushed forward with smiles.

“We thought you were dead!” Sam sobbed as she hugged him. Josh was in shock as he looked at the two.

“Never do that again, okay? You scared the shit out of us.” Mike said with a crooked smile. I could tell he still didn’t completely forgive Josh, but he was worried for his friend.

Josh nodded and teared up slightly as he collapsed into Sam’s arms and sobbed happily. I heard a screaming noise and looked around slightly before shaking my head and joining the group hug.

We heard more voices and exclamations as Emily and Matt came from their hallway. They were quick to join the hug as well. The only one that wasn’t there was Jessica, but she was bedridden until the doctors released her.

I gripped Josh’s hand with a grin and he smiled back at me gratefully. I looked down and noticed the claws were gone and was relieved slightly to notice that his eyes has also lost their glow.

Whatever the curse used to attach to people who ate human flesh, had been broken by the universal law of curse breaking, and it’s amusing really. To think that an age old curse could be unravelled by something so simple as friendship and love.

I smiled widely and sighed happily. My friends were back together, none of us had died, and we would finally be able to lay Hannah and Beth to rest. This would make the perfect ending of a story.

 

* * *

 

A pen stopped writing as the hand dotted the final period. The rough hand closed the journal and stood up. As the figure walked, he passed by photos of a blonde man, a red-haired woman and a black haired man doing multiple things together. One picture had them at a beach, another outside a movie theater, and the last at a wedding with the men facing each other and the woman in between them and holding a bouquet. They were all smiling widely.

The figure walked past a bookcase and it showed multiple awards and bound journals labeled with fictitious beings. A few had pictures in front of them of a group of friends either running or capturing the beings. The figure stopped in front of it and smiled as a hand wrapped around his waist.

“You finally finish it?” A soft voice asked. He turned to smile at the greying ginger.

“Yep, our first adventure. The one that started it all.” He said with a happy sigh.

“The one that started us.” A third voice said as a taller figure came to stand on his other side.

The first one nodded, “The one that started us.” He said.

“The Butterfly Effect.” The woman said.

The first nodded, “I love you two, Josh, Ashley.” He said.

“We love you as well, Chris.” Ashley said.

Chris smiled and they all stared at their adventures. The memories would be passed down for generations, and everyone would know of their stories, the mysteries they brought to light. The myths they solved and the legends they became.

And this was all because they survived until dawn.


End file.
